wooz_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Birthdays
For Woozband birthdays, Mya is born 14 January. Jay is born on or around 31 August. Jenny is born on or around 27 April. Max is born on or around 30 November. Empress Chanterella of Celestial Empire Happy Birthday to the bitch of Celestial Empire on Woozworld! The empress's username is Chanterella. She was unfortunately hacked on her birthday, so add her on her new account, -Empress-Chant-. Her birthday is on October 31, also known as Halloween. Empress Chanterella will host her birthday party in one of the rooms in her castle, titled as "Chanterella's birthday party." She is going to be waiting there for some birthday surprises on her birthday. Hopefully, she will be surprised to see many guests. Chanterella wants presents that has something to do with her obsessions. Obviously, she's obsessed with Sir Isaac Newton, Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, and clothes from the Rococo and Baroque time periods. Now she loves her husband, Napoleon Bonaparte dearly and is obsessed with him. You are welcome to give her birthday presents and she happily accepts everything, but mostly dresses. Luckily, Chanterella does not have a color code, and would proudly accept any color, no matter what color your presents are. Moreover, she is going to most likely enjoy colorable items, hence she can color them herself and use her imagination to choose the colors. Lastly, Empress Chanterella would also really appreciate receiving friend requests from many others like you. She would gladly accept friend requests. The Empress of Celestial Empire is happy to accept friend requests. PrincezzGlitz, Princess of Woozworld! We would like to introduce one of the birthday people who would want to gladly share her birthday. Her name is PrincezzGlitz. Her birthday is on March 16. PrincezzGlitz will be hosting her birthday party in one of the units she created. Before her birthday party started, she will start inviting you and many of her friends. She will hopefully wait for the arrival of her friends. On her birthday, PrincezzGlitz would deeply appreciate a nice post on her WallZ or a lovely message about her birthday. Perhaps a short greeting would warm her heart. The type of presents in which PrincezzGlitz would gladly accept are Beex and colorable items. She will proudly accept anything as long as they make her happy. Last of all, she also enjoys friend requests. PrincezzGlitz will be happy to receive many friend requests. She would appreciate receiving friend requests from many Woozens around Woozworld. Click here if you want to visit PrincezzGlitz's WoozIn page. Can you PLEASE NOT EDIT!!! 'Napoleon Bonaparte of the French Empire ' We would like to introduce one of the birthday people who would want to gladly share his birthday. His name is EmperorNapoleon. His birthday is on August 15. Napoleon is not sure where he wants to host his birthday party. It could possibly in his throne room. He would love to host his birthday party anywhere as long as it's French themed. He'll gladly appreciate it if people help invite some guests. Napoleon will hopefully wait for the arrival of his friends, villagers, and monarchs from other kingdoms and empires. Napoleon will be happy to accept presents from you as long as they're French themed or rich items. He also is fond of history and science. His favorite colors are red and blue. His favorite sports are soccer and basketball. He'll probably accept some nice clothes from his time. Nappy will also appreciate kind messages greeting him, "Happy Birthday!" to warm his heart. Last of all, he enjoys lots of chocolate and food, so give him feasts and host a party anywhere. He accepts any type of ballroom as long as there's no pink. Why? It's because he hates the color pink! 'Empress Megan-Back-Up of Love Empire' We would like to introduce one of the birthday people who would want to gladly share her birthday. Her name is Megan-Back-Up. Her birthday is on October 18. Megan-Back-Up will be hosting her birthday party in Love Empire's Ballroom. Before her party starts, she will invite the guests 20-30 minutes before her party! The villagers are also welcome to the magnifecent gathering! She wants colorable furniture and colorable clothing and possibly Wuzzles. She will accept it if you give her something white, also. Her color code is FFBFBF, so if you give her something of that color, she'll accept that, too. She will also enjoy it if you drop by her boutique before or after the party and buy something. She also accepts Foodies, colorable ZeChic items, new colorable outfits from the Woozworld Store and the new collection at that time! She will also appreciate nice greetings and messages! Lastly, she will enjoy friend requests, so add her! She will always accept your friend requests! She enjoys your company, so visit her often! http://wooz-world.wikia.com/Adminswiki/ Happy Birthday Megan-Back-Up~ Madame Chanterelle Lancelot We want to mention someone else. Her name is Chanterelle. She is the twin sister of Empress Chanterella. Her birthday is October 31. Chanterelle will be hosting her birthday in her sister's Unitz. Before her party starts, she will invite friends. Her family, friends and strangers are welcome. She wants lots of dresses and Wuzzles. She will accept anything for her birthday. She mostly will enjoy royal things. She will accept things from the store, Marketplace, and Foodies. She will also accept any new collection. She will love birthday wishes and messages. Send her a friend request! Empress Catherine of Russia Empress Catherine's birthday is on January the 14th. She was born at night and would love to see every one of your faces at her birthday party. It is being held in her throne room. Catherine loves furniture to make lots of Unitz and also loves fashion and clothing! If anyone would like to think of giving Catherine a gift for her birthday, she gladly accepts colorable furniture and clothes so she can color to her own cream-colored color code. On the day of her birthday, she will open her palace to everyone in the world! Everyone is going to be welcome for it will be a grand celebration! Empress Catherine accepts all friend requests from anyone. 'Queen Maria Theresa of Majestic Kingdom' Happy Birthday to the Queen of Majestic Kingdom on Woozworld! The queen's username is suziejb. Her birthday is on November 13! Queen Maria will host her party at a Unitz titled as "Palace Throne Room". Maria Theresa wants presents such as colorable gowns, colorable furniture, and also costumes of historical figures! You are welcome to give her birthday presents and she happily accepts everything, but mostly dresses. She does have a color code which is FF0066. If you have anything in that color code that is transferable, she will gladly take it. Lastly, Queen Maria Theresa would also really appreciate receiving friend requests from many others like you. The Queen of Majestic Kingdom is happy to accept them! Do you want to be mentioned? Ask an Admin if you would like to be mentioned! :) http://wooz-world.wikia.com/Adminswiki/ __FORCETOC__ Category:Anniversaries Category:Confetti Category:Cookie Category:Cupcake Category:Day Category:Entertain Category:Event Category:Festive Category:Food Category:Friends Category:Frosting Category:Fun Category:Festivals Category:Games Category:Gathering Category:Get Category:Gift Category:Gift wrap Category:Give Category:Goodie bags Category:Greeting card Category:Guests Category:Happy birthday Category:Hat Category:Ice cream Category:Icing Category:Invite Category:Invitation Category:Jubilee Category:Juice Category:Lollipop Category:Noise maker Category:Package Category:Paper plate Category:Party favors Category:Party hat Category:Play Category:Pinata Category:Pizza Category:Popsicle Category:Present Category:Presents Category:Receive Category:Ribbon Category:RSVP Category:Sparkler Category:Sweets Category:Thank you Category:Thank you note Category:Throw a party Category:Toys Category:Treat Category:Treat bags Category:Wingding Category:Wish Category:Wrapped Category:Wrapping paper Category:Year Category:Bonaparty Category:Napoleon Borntoparty Category:Aging Category:Old Category:Growing Category:Grow Category:Anniversary